


Warmth in his Heart

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Hiroaki returns home on New Year’s Eve late from work and spends time with his eldest son, Matt and Matt’s Digimon partner, Gabumon.
Relationships: Ishida Hiroaki/Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida
Kudos: 5





	Warmth in his Heart

Hiroaki takes out his keys from his coat pocke and unlocks the door to his apartment opening the door as he enters, toeing off his shoes in the entryway doorway revealing black socks. He wearing his usual light blue dress shirt, blue tie, black belt with gray buckle and brown pants. He takes off his brown coat. He walks towards the kitchen smelling the delicious food his son, Matt has cooked for dinner. He smiles looking at his son and his son’s Digimon partner, Gabumon sitting next to each other on the chairs eating. Matt is wearing a indigo and light grey Knife of Day band shirt from when he was in his bed 5 years ago. He wonders if Matt misses performing a gig with his former band mates. Matt is also wearing white jeans and plum colored socks. He watches them eat. Hiroaki thinks to himself, “God I have the most amazing son. If Matt wasn’t living with me; I’d probably starve without his cooking and won’t have clean clothes to wear.” Matt washes both of their underwear together since they both wear briefs; he wears white briefs with grey waistband and Matt wears gray briefs with white waistband.

Matt looks up at him.  
“Hey, Dad. Rough day at work again?!”  
He chuckles softly to himself saying, “Haha. Same rough day as usual. Just glad to be home with you, sport!” Matt smiles at him saying, “Yeah me too, Dad!”. as he sits down on the chair across from his son. He puts his brown coat on the back of the chair. He digs in eating the food Matt made. “Happy New Year!” He and Matt say at the same time. Gabumon chimes in asking what the holiday means. He watches his son and Digimon partner talk to one another. 

After dinner, Hiroaki helps Matt with the dishes and notices Matt wearing the blue apron he bought him for a present when he was 14 years old. He remembers accidentally burning Matt’s pink apron. He sits on the couch with a beer in his right hand watching a movie with Matt sitting next to him and Gabumon on Matt’s lap. He puts his left arm around Matt’s shoulders pulling him closer to him. He gives his son a kiss on the cheek and ruffles his blonde hair. Matt elbows him in the stomach playfully and Matt ruffles his hair too. 

2 Hours pass by as he sees that Matt and Gabumon have both fallen asleep. His empty glass of beer is on the coffee table along with his ash tray and a butt of his cigarette. Hiroaki gently places Matt on his lap and wraps his arms around his sleeping 22 year old son and Gabumon. He smiles at Matt, who’s sleeping soundly. “Good night, Matt. I love you so much, sport!” 

Hiroaki carries Matt in his arms, who’s holding Gabumon to Matt’s bedroom gently lowering them down on the bed. He ruffles his son’s hair and presses a kiss on Matt’s forehead and then left cheek. He hears Matt mumble in his sleep, “I love you so much too, Dad!” Hiroaki smiles at his sleeping son and he tries to leave but Matt’s hand grabs onto his wrist. Hiroaki lays on the bed next to his son wrapping his arms around Matt. Matt cuddles into him leaning against his chest. Sleeping with his son in his son’s bedroom warms Hiroaki’s heart.


End file.
